An insert described in Patent Document 1 is used for a cutting process. The insert described in Patent Document 1 has, on an upper surface thereof, an island having a chip crushing inclined surface (a first inclined surface) disposed therearound, a pad (chip flow deceleration pad) that connects to the first inclined surface at a corner portion of the island, and a chip flow deceleration inclined surface (second inclined surface) located around the pad. When a cutting process is carried out using the insert described in Patent Document 1, chips can be pushed up at the second inclined surface onto the pad and then pushed up at the pad onto the first inclined surface.
The insert described in Patent Document 1 is capable of suitably carrying out a cutting process at a high feed rate and a large depth of cut. Meanwhile, there is a need for an insert suitably usable in a cutting process at a small depth of cut as in the case of using only corner parts of an upper surface as a cutting edge. In other words, there is a need for an insert capable of suitably cutting a workpiece in both a cutting process at a low feed rate and a cutting process at a high feed rate in the case of a small depth of cut.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-104310